A Technological Boy In Foreign Land
by TheIdiotWithAPen
Summary: When a Confused boy wakes up in a foreign land, he is forced to avoid everyone to keep his innermost secret safe as he looks for help in unlikely places to control his deadly magic circles. But when flashbacks of past events occur, how much of his dark past will show, and how far will he go to hide it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! Well, Apparently I can't write anything but crap, so i decided to get help from my sister, who also designed my profile, because she is apparently more creative than me. so, she decided (very generously) to help me write the first chapter of an OC fic. This is NOT a self-insert, and I will not treat it as such. Enjoy! Note: I will list what person a part is written EXCEPT this first part. single quotation Indicates thought, double indicates speech.**_

"Who is that?"

"I dunno, but he looks pretty roughed up."

"How long has he been here?"

"Look! he's waking up!"

'Ughhh...what happened...oh no...'

At that point I saw four girls about 15-20 crouched over me; a black haired one in a red dress, a blonde haired one in a black and white dress, a blue haired one with...icicle wings? anyways, and a green haired one in a white dress similar to the black haired girls red one.

then the blond haired girl spoke: "hey Sanae, can you handle this?", referring to the green haired one.

Sanae replied, "Sure. go ahead on, Marisa."

So all left except Sanae.

Thank God.

"So, are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. thank you for your kindness, but I need to go..."

"You dont know where you are, do you?"

"Admittedly no, but I'll find out."

"No, you dont understand. you can't get back home from here, and you can't use technology."

"A, I do understand and B, I can and I will use technology. I dont see why I can't."

"Because, you're in..."

"Gensokyo, the land of Youkai and Fairies. I know."

"Then you know why you can't use technology, right? all of it is back home, and it probably wont work anyway."

"Not exactly. See, I had to invent things to...well why isn't important. my watch is able to utilize anything in my pack, and my pack can teleport anything of reasonable size from my storage chamber there and back. I effectivley have the most advanced technology at my wrist at any time: my own. my entire labe, all my equipmet, and all my inventions are there."

"It wont work."

"Watch me."

and with that, I teleported my special shoes that utilize retractable wheels and rockets that use the oxygen and nitrogen in the air as fuel with no CO2 emmissions to my wrist, put them on, and said my last words for a while to this Sanae girl, "And, you don't want me around. I'm dangerous to have around."

Yep. My name's Ryu and I'm a jerk.

-_*!? *!? !*? !*? !*? !*? *!? *!? *!? *!?_-

Ryu's POV, 3 hours later, Bamboo forest of the lost

'Man...what is this place...'

"HEY! WHO'S THERE!"

And enter a white-haired girl in red overalls with a white undershirt.

"L-look, stay away, I don't wan't to hurt you."

"Hurt? Me? Doubt it. Try me."

Dammit, I was beginning to feel my emotions build up again...NO! Not Again. Not like...

"C'mon! Make your move."

Crap.

**Fire Sign-Ignis Die**

**Fire Sign-Hourai Doll**

So, after no time at all...the girl was on her knees, and I was surrounded in fire.

"Wow...I thought I was he only one with fire power..."

"You thought wrong. Now, any last words?" Wat was I saying? I won't do this...will I?

"Yes actually."

**Invigoration Sign-Pheonix Rebirth**

Ryu's POV, 5 min. later

"Wow...Burnt out." I said.

"I know...that was the hardest fight sinse Reimu."

"Who?"

"The Hakurei shrine maiden. you know, black hair, red dress, floaty sleeves...her."

"oh. met her."

"what was that sign though? you didn't us a spellcard."

"What's a Spellcard?"

"you know...the nonlethal way of using magic circles."

"Non-lethal? Sooo, i cant kill people with them."

"Right...Wait did that hint to somethi..."

"So how would one make one of these 'spellcards'"

"Ask Reimu."

"And where would I find her?"

"The shrine."

"which is where?"

"I'll lead you to it."

_**Well, I think this is a shaky start, but it will get better! I Promise! also I forgot to mention: the OC's spellcards will rarely be in english, but rather in middle age languages, namley Latin and Anglo-Saxon; for example, "Ignis Die" means "day of fire" in Latin. Also, Ryu means Dragon in japanese.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, after what was apparently a bit shaky first chapter, I will continue. Truthfully, my younger siblings wrote the first chapter, so I am actually impressed that it is as good as it is. but now I am back at the pen, so this chapter will likley be longer. Enjoy! Again, Double quotes indicates speech and single thought. Also, the Name should be spelled Ryuu, I should know it is my middle name.**_

?'s POV

'Another day, another possible donation...' Were the thoughts of a red and white shrine miko sweeping her wooden porch in front of her shrine.

'Huh...Mokou's out here. And bringing someone along...Wait that's the boy Cirno found Near Moriya Shrine! They both look pretty beaten up...'

So, I immedeatly wanted to know why they were out here. "Why are you with Mokou? I thought Sanae was taking care of you."

His response was, "Well, I turned down that offer."

But Mokou jumped in, "Reimu! This kid can cast magic circles! And really powerful ones, too...He nearly killed me with his first one, because he apparently can't control himself when he's casting them. He's like a completley diffrent person. Can you help him make spellcards to control them better?"

Well, that was a little for me to take in at once, but I will always help someone who needs it. "Sure, I'll help him make ten, how about that? That should be plentey right...What is your name anyway?"

"Ryuu. And yes, ten should be fine. Also, I prefer if I pick which magic circles are made into cards, because I would only like to use my weakest."

"Sure."

Ryuu's POV, two days later

"Okay, there you go! Now you know how to make spellcards." Said Reimu.

"Lengthy process much?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. See you around."

?'s POV

'And so it begins. Tread carefully, young magician. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen, would you? Fufufufu...yet you still have no idea. How pitiful.'

Ryuu's POV

'That should do it. I'm glad I have these spellcard things, but I would rather not use them yet...not after...'

***FLASHBACK-4 YEARS AGO***

"Hey Ryuu, you want to go and hang out?" Said Petra.

"Sure my house at..."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovebirds in their nest. Having fun Romeo?"

"Shut up, Bonzo."

"Yeah Madrid, no one thinks you're tough."

"Really? I'll have to show you some MANNERS!" Bonzo Madrid shouted as he lifted Petra off the ground.

"Let her go!"

"Make me, Romeo."

"I. SAID. LET. HER. GO!"

**Love Sign-Corda Magistrae (Master's Heart)**

...

Ash. Ash is all I saw before I blacked out.

***END FLASHBACK***

Third Person POV, At a meeting between Mokou, Reimu, Satori K., Marisa, and Sanae

Reimu began, "What's up with him?"

Satori answered, "He had an expierience in his past where he accidentally killed hundreds of people and severley injured himself by subconsiously casting a very powerful magic circle. There's mor expieriences like this one and many others of greatly varying outcomes, but he has repressed them and I cannot read them."

Mokou added, "Well, He casted an extremely powerful fire sign at me, and was prepared to kill me with it. Do you think maybe he might be bipolar?"

Sanae answered, "I'm pretty sure Reimu can answer this too, being a shrine miko, but his aura actually undergoes a drastic change, and so does his soul. I think there are actually TWO SOULs in his body."

Reimu responded, "While I can definetly sense the change, I'm not sure a body can have more than one soul."

Marisa answered this time, "It can. I've read about it in Alice's and Patchy's books. But, it is extremely rare and can only happen when two souls reincarnate into a very powerful host. And that host can cast some of the most fearsome magic in existence. The problem in your theory Sanae is that they must both be ancient and great souls, and almost always only women can host them. My Question is where does he get all his gadgets? Even with my vast knowledge of the outside world, he has some technology that shouldn't exist for at least 200 years."

Satori answered, "The Gadgets are supressors. he uses them to negat his abilities for fear they will run rampant. He wishes they didn't exist, so he make a way to make it so."

_**Okay, I will admit this is a supporter chapter, but I needed to establish some context to his actions. I still will not reveal for sure why he has many parts to his mind or how he has knowledge he shouldn't have access to for sure, but i wanted to get people guessing. Also, there was a large refrence in the chapter character-wise. Name the refrence, where it comes from, and who Ryuu is a placeholder for and you get to decide what a chapter is on/about. PM me if you think you know it, but you only get one try. Until the next update! (Probably tomorrow or the next day)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everybody and Sorry for the late update! I had a LOT to take care of-most notably PSAT's, but now I am writing again and can update regularly! Note that this chapter will be a LONG one, as I plan to progress the story a lot further. Enjoy! Remember, single quotation indicates thought/inner conversation, double indicates speech, and asteriscs indicate significant action.**_

Ryuu's POV, unknown location

"And this should...Mppphhhmmm...there...done..."

*Injects needle into arm*

"That should repress them...I can't stand to remember...the things that happened..."

'Hello Ryuu, are you recieving, turn the thrusters on, we're standing by!'

'What is it? And what do you mean thrusters?'

'I mean your mental ears. And You shouldn't be ashamed of the things that happened, they were great feats of skill and magic!'

'Shut up...Shut up and get OUT!'

'I can't do that, I am you! You know that.'

'I don't care; you're crazy.'

'I am not! I simply am able to keep a level head in extemporating circumstances.'

'LIKE USING MAGIC CIRCLES TO DEVOSTATING EFFECTS?! YOU KILLED HUNDREDS!'

'I did not, you did. I simply let you make your own decisions.'

'You just said you were me. Besides, you know I didn't do that.'

'I am a different side of you. I simply will not interfere, and will only give advice sometimes when I am asked. However, If you want me to take control like HE does when you use THEM, go ahead.'

'Just leave me alone.'

'As you wish. But before I go, woud you like a little help on where to go? You Might be able to find someone to help with your magic control, besides these self-harming injections that are slowly poisoning you and only temporarily completley disabling all magic.'

'...'

'Go to the Mansion of Scarlet. The resident Librarian can help.'

'...Fine. go now, until I call in you.'

'as you wish.'

Reimu's POV, same time as Ryuu's Internal conversation, Hakurei Shrine, with others

"Listen. I know where he is going, and I want answers." I said.

The reply came form Sanae: "What are you planning, Reimu? I want answers too, but I don't want to hurt him, and it sounds like that is part of your plan from your tone of voice."

My reply was sharp; "Hardly. the only part where we 'hurt' him is when we use a magic circle that induces a deep, hypnotic sleep to get him over here."

"I Don't know...I don't think it's right to invade his innermost secrets like that."

"I don't care; We can't help if we don't know anything."

"Maybe we Don't need to help, it seems like he can go fo help on his own."

"He Is, and It's about to backfire. He's Going to SDM."

"Oh Suwako. That changes the entire circumstance."

"It does, hence my plan to stop him. If he makes it to Patchouli, she will try to channel his magical essence into his magic circles, causing a massive release of energy. It will destroy the Mansion, and it's inhabitants. So th plan is simple: Marisa will use a stunning magic circle and I will use a Hypnotic sleep Circle, lead him here, bind him in case of a resistance release, and simply question him, as his hypnotic state will prevent him from not awnsering or obeying."

They all replied in Unison: "Got it."

'Good, they don't suspect anything. That makes it all the easier...'

Ryuu's POV, 1 hour later, Most of the way to SDM

'STOP!'

I recoiled in shock at the sudden voice, but quickly recovered myself.

'What part of 'until I call on you' do you not understand?'

'Normally I would, but this is an exception. about 20 yards ahead, there is a trap laid for you. They plan to put you to sleep and then get things out of you. What kind of things,I don't know, but you HAVE to let me take over, so when they hypnotize me, you can force your way out and resist. You HAVE to make it to the mansion.'

'I this is a trick, I will permanantly lock you away, because I can force out at any time.'

'Fine, but do it NOW!'

?'s POV, in place of Ryuu

'Finally out, but no time to waste. I have to protect Ryuu, he is my host, and I need him.'

"HAAHHHH!"

**Comet-Blazing Star**

"HE'S STUNNED! NOW REIMU!"

'Now...change as soon as Reimu strikes...'

'Wait REIMU SET THIS UP!?'

'Yes...But do not be distracted...you must be ready...'

**Spirit Sign-Fantasy Seal**

'Now...'

"Looks like we succeded, he can't move and he's asleep."

"Not Exactly. You should double check that your plans are foolproog or this might happen, Reimu!"

**Illussion Sign-Dolus Malus (Dark Deception)**

"Where'd he go?"

"HRRRYAHH!"

**Dream Sign-Duplex Barrier**

**Love Sign-Master Spark**

"AHH THAT WAS ME! Wait that means...DAMMIT I FIRD AT YOU!"

"Urghh...cant Move..."

"Same..."

"Looks Like he was right."

"Wha...Who?"

"My Guardian. He Still hasn't revealed his identity, but he is the one you stunned."

Reimu's POV, Just then

as he began to walk away, as I began to lose conciousness, I had to figure out something.

'If I stunned him...I should be able to detect who he is...'

But the moment before I blacked out, I learned. I learned who it was, and I could hardly believe it.

It was Tatsu, the old Dragon king.

_**Ooohhhh, Cliffhanger! I Love throwing in Twists at the end. Isn't It Fun! Also, like the last chapter, there is A reference. However, this one is harder to detect, as it is a single line, and you have to name the refrence, Again who Ryuu represents, and you only get one shot (Via PM only, I ran into that problem last time *Wink*). Any questions, suggestions (Not story wise, only the correct gusser of the refrence gets that power), or comments, leave me a PM or a review, I check them daily!**_


End file.
